spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: Dark Secrets
SpongeBob SquarePants: Dark Secrets is a fan made horror game on the PC. Plot You're an employee who's inside Nick Studio's. You found a file full of different codes about SpongeBob, but what you might fine might ruin your childhood and makes might even uncover all the mysteries going on. What will you find out about the dark secrets of SpongeBob SquarePants? Gameplay You play as an employee and all you do is sit in your office on a computer with a file full of codes. If you type in a code, you will get things like pictures, audio, etc. Codes and what they reveal. 23849- It reveals the Krusty Krab, but empty, dark, and depressing. 47932- It shows what appears to be Plankton, crying outside of the Chum Bucket while having an image of his family being eaten by a whale. 93285- It plays an audio of what appears to sound like Squidward saying " I suffer from depression.... because of THEM!" 32940- It reveals police reports of Mrs.Puff's total amount of arrest, which is 6. 94284- It reveals a broken, rusty spatula with a bit of blood on it. 13204- It reveals Patrick's X-rays, which shows that he has no brain at all. 73029- It plays an audio clip of SpongeBob saying " My best friend won't make it for much longer" 20394- It shows a picture of SpongeBob's grandmother in the hospital on her bed. 89203- It plays an audio clip of Patrick saying " Ohhhh.... I don't feel so good" then you can hear him throwing up. 59382- It shows a picture of SpongeBob with no Gary on my bed, crying. 83940- It shows Squidward with no eye, looking to the side, with a wall of words in the background saying " Suffering". 92034- It reveals Plankton's parents, and a tear on the frame. 20493- It reveals a poster saying " Where's SpongeBob" and you see an arm reaching out of it, possibly SpongeBob. 29384- It plays an audio clip of Mr.Krabs saying " Don't worry little whale, i'll take good care of you just like your parents" 60399- It shows a picture of Mrs.Puff and Mr.Puff sitting on the bench together, while a hook hangs below him. 22948- It reveals a note by Squidward saying " ALONE". And a broken clarinet next to it. 33289- It shows a picture of a squirrel's tail(Possibly Sandy's) poking out of the water in the seas of Bikini Atoll. 49385- It shows a note revealing why Patrick is so dumb 99302- It shows SpongeBob holding a skull while text says " There are land creatures who WAS sailing across Bikini Bottom" 42637- It reveals Gary's dark past, which is him being kidnapped by a fish person in a hood, with the dead corpse of his parents. 99382- It shows a picture of Ms.Puff at home, in distress, with text up top saying " I miss him". 21738- It plays an audio clip of SpongeBob in a distorted voice saying " What have he done to us?" 66822- It shows a picture of Patrick's parents crying, with text saying above " ABANDONED". 52210- It shows a picture of a shadow of Spongebob with demonic eyes and teeth. 59210- It shows a picture of SpongeBob ripping his left eye out, revealing maggots. TBA Halloween mode If the player types in " Halloween mode" on the main menu, the game will have a Halloween layout and the codes will be Hallowen based. Trivia This game is made not to actually show the truth behind SpongeBob, but to show what might be the case. This game is Rated T, but might include some tone down content. Category:Video games rated T Category:Video Games Category:PC Games Category:Horror Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:Lists